


Mine

by HaniTrash



Series: Small Packages [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky still loves his cage, Daddy Kink, Established Dom/Sub relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash
Summary: Immediately following their wedding reception, Steve whisks Bucky away for their honeymoon. He just has one small gift to give him once they're on the plane, though...“Grab your present, baby,” he says, tipping his head behind him. Bucky leans around Steve and pulls the package over. “Open it. I was going to wait until later, but I think you might need this now.”Bucky carefully parts the paper and lifts the lid of the box, revealing a second box inside. Curiosity is replacing apprehension, and he glances up at Steve, brow furrowed.“Open it,” he repeats with a smile, thumbs rubbing small circles over the small of his back as he holds Bucky. He lifts the slim rectangular box out and tosses the wrappings to the side, drawing a laugh from Steve.“Oh,” Bucky breathes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Small Packages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670113
Comments: 28
Kudos: 266





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenpools_Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/gifts).



> I know I promised the ending of Guilty I May Be, but it's my amazing beta's birthday!!!! and she loves my Daddy Steve so much that I wrote her another part to their story. This follows Small Packages, but could be read separately. (but you should read both bc they're short and awesome! ;) )

“I can’t believe you won’t tell me where we’re going.”

“I told you, someplace warmer than New York.”

“That could anywhere from Australia to Cuba to the fucking Mojave Desert.”

“Actually, it’s not all that hot in the southwestern United States at the end of December.”

“ _Steve_.”

“ _Bucky_.”

Bucky glares at Steve as he just laughs.

“Someplace you’ve never been before.”

“The same list applies to that statement, too.”

Steve leans into Bucky, still laughing as he kisses him, presses him down onto the seat of the limo until he’s on his back, one leg hanging off the seat to brace himself against the floor.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Don’t I always take care of you? Trust daddy.”

A soft whine escapes Bucky. He’d almost called Steve “daddy” so many times today, in front of all their friends and family, and wouldn’t _that_ have been something to explain to his parents? 

“Daddy, I need you,” he breathes. “It’s so distracting.” Bucky grinds against the thick thigh that Steve has wedged between his legs, cock hard and insistent. He hadn’t been able to wear his cage since they were going directly to the airport for an overnight flight to wherever the fuck Steve was taking them, and that sure would have been a fun thing to try to get through the airport security check with. 

“Is that for me, baby?” Steve asks, hand coming down to palm roughly over his pants.

“Please, daddy.”

“My sweet boy. How can I say no when you ask so nicely?”

Steve slid down his body and worked open his pants, tugging everything down just enough to free his cock. Bucky sighs with relief when Steve’s mouth closes around him.

“Oh, thank you, daddy…” 

Steve hums as he swallows, sliding his tongue around Bucky’s shaft, and bringing one hand between them to fondle his balls. 

“All mine,” Steve breathes, pulling off for a moment and using his hand to stroke him with long, languid pulls. 

“Yours,” Bucky agrees. “Only yours.” 

There are so many things that Bucky never would have imagined would be a part of his life before meeting Steve. 

Marriage, certainly, had been some far-off dream, a shadow of a concept, something that might one day maybe happen, but he hadn’t been expecting it.

The Daddy kink? It had started out almost as a joke between them, Bucky teasing Steve about his looks and their age difference, but _fuck_ if he didn’t get all warm and fuzzy thinking about Steve taking care of him, being his rock, his everything, and Bucky being his good boy.

But the cock cage?

Never in a million years would Bucky have believed he’d embrace wearing a cage so whole-heartedly. He’d never been adverse to toys, and god knows Steve loves to torment Bucky with a wide variety of devices, but the idea of his pleasure being completely at Steve’s mercy, under his control, had been unexpectedly appealing. 

Bucky’s not dumb. He knows he’s got abandonment and control issues. He’d spent most of his formative years in the foster care system, shuffled from one house to another, never in control of his own life. He’d become an obsessive perfectionist, needing mastery and control over everything he could--his living situation, his income, his career. He loved programming, loved the ability to make something out of nothing, and have it be and do _exactly_ what he wanted. He loved having financial security, always lived well below his means to have a hefty savings so that surprise expenses wouldn’t be an issue.

Putting all his trust, his faith, his _control_ into Steve’s hands? Literally? 

He’d never have believed it possible.

Yet here he was, a ring on his finger, a new name, and out of sorts because he wasn’t locked away while they were apart the previous night. He wore his cage whenever Steve traveled for work and they spent nights apart, but often Steve would lock him away in the morning after they’d showered, send Bucky off to work with it on--especially on the days when they’d be in meetings together, would be seeing each other more than usual. Steve claimed it was to keep Bucky focused, but Bucky knew it was really a power trip for Steve, a secret between the two of them in front of the whole company.

“Love you so much, Daddy,” he whispers, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. He turns his head to hide it from Steve, throws an arm over his face as he arches his back, rocks into Steve’s touch.

It’s not that Steve hasn’t reduced Bucky to tears before, hasn’t had him begging and pleading and shaking from overstimulation and a need to release. But these are those emotionally cathartic tears, and he doesn’t want Steve to see and realize and stop what he’s doing. It’s only now, the two of them alone for the first time since those doors had opened and everyone they knew had turned to watch Bucky walk down the aisle to join Steve in front of the officiant, that the reality of it all has hit him.

And it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve gotten frisky in the back of a limo, but there’s something different about it this time, a tenderness to the way in which Steve’s mouth works his cock, that says he feels it, too.

Abruptly, Steve pulls off. Bucky whines, until he sees that Steve is shoving his own pants down his thighs, shifting his position until their cocks are lined up, and his hands are pushing at Bucky’s shirt. Bucky catches on, grabs the hem and pulls it up, bunching the shirt around his chest as Steve takes them both in hand.

“Love you, sweetheart. So much. My good boy,” Steve says between kisses.

“Daddy,” Bucky gaps, hands clutching at the broad shoulders, holding Steve steady so they don’t tumble to the floor when the car takes a turn. 

“Bucky, Bucky, _baby,_ ” Steve breathes, warm air buffeting his skin as Steve buries his face into Bucky’s neck.

“Yes, daddy, oh god, _Steve,_ fuck I’m—come with me daddy, please, I’m so close.”

“Yes, baby, go ahead, I’ve got you, it’s—” Steve cuts off with a groan as Bucky pulses in his grip, unable to hold back any longer. Steve follows only seconds later, Bucky gasping as he feels the heat of his release joining the mess already on his stomach.

For a moment, they’re silent, sharing soft kisses as their heartbeats and breathing return to normal.

“ _Mmm,_ c’mon sweetheart. Gotta clean up. We’re here.”

“What?” Bucky cries, nearly dislodging them as he startles.

Steve only laughs, reaching over the top of the seat for the box of tissues there as Bucky realizes the limo has, indeed, stopped. Steve licks his knuckles, lapping up their combined come from his hand, eyes fixed on Bucky’s stomach as he does so.

“ _Fucking hell, Steve,”_ Bucky groans, and that seems to snap Steve out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t have the time, or I’d clean you up myself and not waste a single drop,” he says with a smirk.

“Jesus.”

Steve laughs as he holds out the box for Bucky to grab some, and it suddenly strikes Bucky just how _happy_ Steve is. Not that he’d have thought his fiance--no, his _husband!_ \--was unhappy prior to this, but there’s a light in those sky blue eyes that hadn’t been there when they’d first met, or when they’d started dating, or even when they’d gotten engaged. The man is practically _glowing_ now, though, clearly seen even in the muted light of the interior of the limo. Bucky never doubted Steve’s love for him, but seeing the joy radiating from him as he swiped the come from Bucky’s stomach filled Bucky with warmth, satisfying him beyond his capability to put a label on.

“You’re looking quite pleased with yourself,” he comments.

“Of course I’m pleased. I have you. And I get to spoil you rotten for the next two weeks. You gave me carte blanche with the honeymoon, remember?”

“You gave me a beautiful wedding on short notice, let me have anything I wanted. How could I not let you have whatever you wanted for the honeymoon? Besides, I’ve never been out of the country, and you’ve been practically everywhere, so I trust you to pick the right place. All that matters to me is being with you.”

Steve beams. 

“Then put your dick away so we can get on the plane. _Mr. Rogers.”_

Bucky’s stomach flutters happily at the sound of that. He chews on his bottom lip, cheeks flushed, suddenly feeling almost shy as he gets his clothes straightened out. Steve, of course, picks up immediately on the shift in Bucky, and swoops in to save him.

“I have a surprise for you when we get on the plane, sweet boy. Come on, honey. Daddy always takes care of you, right sweetheart?”

Bucky whimpers, leans into the touch of Steve’s fingers ghosting over his cheek. Once upon a time, uncertainty would have sent him spiraling into a need for control, gotten him so worked up that he’d be unable to enjoy anything as he obsessed over it all. But now, it’s so easy to let go, let Steve take care of everything when he’s feeling overwhelmed. 

It amazes him that just one simple word can do that.

“Yes,” he agrees. “Thank you, daddy.”

He supposes that he should be surprised to find that Steve has chartered a private plane, but he isn’t. Bucky knows that Steve would spend his entire fortune on him if he’d let him, and this honeymoon was his gift to Steve--he was letting Steve go all out, had promised him he wouldn’t say a word about money or the cost. It was something else that Bucky had been working on: both the concept of such lavish spending, and the acceptance that he was worth it. Steve wasn’t one of those entitled rich assholes, who expected things just because he had money. He’d worked hard for every cent he’d made, and used his money for several charities, as well as having some of the most well-paid and well taken care of employees in the world. The point was, he enjoyed spending his money on others, _for_ others, and Bucky was his favorite recipient of said expenditures. 

He was getting better at it.

Their luggage had been sent ahead and scanned by security already, and after they’d been cleared, they climbed the steps to board the plane.

“Wow.”

Bucky had only flown first class a couple times with Steve, before that it’d always been economy fights. But even first class hadn’t prepared him for this plane. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him, watching him carefully, anxious about his response.

“This is...I’d certainly be more open to flying if we had this every time.” 

Steve’s hand comes to rest on his lower back.

“It’s an overnight flight so...even though first class seats are good for sleeping, I thought you’d be more comfortable in a bed.”

“There’s a _bed?”_

“California King. And a double-sized shower.”

Bucky stares at Steve, who now has that distinct twinkle in his eyes whenever he’s thoroughly amused by Bucky but trying to keep a straight face.

“It’s more than a twelve hour flight, sweetheart. Want to make sure my good boy is well-rested when we get to Athens.”

“Ath...you’re taking me to _Greece_?”

Steve is trying to play it off, look nonchalant, but a grin splits his face when Bucky throws himself at Steve, wraps his arms around him and kisses him fiercely.

“You’ve never explicitly stated it, but it’d be kinda hard to miss all the books on the shelves about mythology and philosophy and Ancient Greece. Some of them you’ve clearly had a very long time. As someone who spent so much time in foster care, the fact that those never left your side...anyone with a brain, who cared to look, can see it.”

“ _Steve,”_ Bucky gasps, pulling him close once more. “Christ, I love you _so fucking much_. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart. I just want to make my sweet boy happy.”

“You do,” Bucky assures him, nodding his head ardently. “You do. _So_ happy, daddy.”

An attendant clears their throat softly.

“Excuse me, sirs, but if you’d like to take a seat, we’re ready to take off. I’d be happy to give you a full tour of the plane once we’re at altitude.” 

Steve takes Bucky’s hands in his, presses a kiss over his ring, and leads him to a seat. They’re in ridiculously comfortable chairs flanking the window, watching the lights of the East Coast grow smaller, when the attendant returns to offer them refreshments and the promised tour. 

Besides the dozen sleeper seats where they’re sitting, there’s a gigantic television, couches, tables, a dining area, a meeting area, kitchen, mini-bar, and bathroom in the main part of the plane. Then they go down a short hallway and come to the master suite. In addition to the promised gigantic bed, there’s a walk-in closet where their luggage is, and the large, full-sized bathroom with equally large shower.

He suddenly remembers the residual come dried all over his stomach and the shower seems like a really good idea right then, as enticing as the bed is—and the small, conspicuously placed gift-wrapped box in the middle of it.

“Thank you,” Steve says to the woman. “I think we’ll get freshened up and change our clothes, then perhaps a light meal before bed.” He looks over to Bucky. “Sound good to you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, that’s—yes.”

“Hey, baby,” Steve says, and gently cups Bucky’s face in his large hands, kissing him softly. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just...maybe a little overwhelmed. It’s...nothing has changed between us, yet _everything_ has changed. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just like...it’s all hitting me. That this is _real_. We’re really married, and really about to…” he trails off with a glance at the bed.

Steve hums thoughtfully as he studies Bucky’s face. Whatever he sees, he gives a slight nod and pulls Bucky over to sit on his lap on the edge of the bed. Bucky straddles him, knees around Steve’s hips, because he’s definitely too big to sit cross-ways on another man’s lap, even if it _is_ Steve’s wide thighs.

“Grab your present, baby,” he says, tipping his head behind him. Bucky leans around Steve and pulls the package over. “Open it. I was going to wait until later, but I think you might need this now.”

Bucky carefully parts the paper and lifts the lid of the box, revealing a second box inside—this one clearly from a jewelry store. Curiosity is replacing apprehension, and he glances up at Steve, brow furrowed.

“Open it,” he repeats with a smile, thumbs rubbing small circles over the small of his back as he holds Bucky. 

Bucky lifts the slim rectangular box out and tosses the wrappings to the side, drawing a laugh from Steve. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Bucky breathes. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the necklace wasn’t it. He lifts it out, studies it. Seamless black cording, not quite as wide as a standard pen, forms a solid circle. At the front, there’s a rectangular section roughly three inches long that is made of a brushed metal. The entire thing is not very long, he’s not sure how he’ll get it over his head, though he spots a razor thin line at the center of the metal and a tiny pin-hole to one side of that line. It looks as though it will sit right on his collar bones, visible when wearing a t-shirt, but covered by a dress shirt... _oh._

“ _Daddy_?” he asks, voice far breathier than he’d hoped as his heart rate and breathing cranked up to eleven.

“It’s a big step, sweetheart. I know. In theory it’s the same thing, but we both know it means something more than the ring I put on your finger this afternoon. We’ve played around with one a few times, but this would be for every day, for you to wear always. This is the part of the vows we couldn’t include in front of everyone. I want you to know how seriously I take this, how much you mean to me, how much I care. That you are cherished. That you will never be alone. That I will always be your Daddy, always take care of you.”

A strangled noise lodges in Bucky’s throat, but he can’t tear his eyes from the necklace— _the collar_ —that Steve has offered to him.

“The day I asked you to marry me, you asked me if I was sure, because I overthink everything. And you’re right, I do. I overthink a _lot_ of things. This feels right to me, sweetheart. I’ve never been more sure about showing you how I feel. If it’s too much for you right now, I understand. We’ll stick with the cage and leave it at that. But there are times when I don’t want you in the cage, and I want you to continue to have that sense of belonging that it gives you.”

A sob breaks free from his chest, surprising him, as he hadn’t been aware he was holding tears back.

“I want it!” he cries, throwing his arms around Steve once more, the momentum sending them tumbling backwards.

“I want it, Daddy. I do. Please. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” He covers Steve in kisses, lips and cheeks and neck, until Steve’s hand in his hair ceases his frantic movements.

“I want you to take the time to think about it, sweet boy.”

“ _Daddy_ , I _have_ thought about it. So much. You don’t even know.” It’s true, he’d thought about collaring a lot, the more their relationship had evolved. By most standards, they didn’t have a Dom/sub dynamic, or even a heavy BDSM one. They had fun with toys, and yes, Bucky willingly gave control of many things to Steve, called him Daddy, but Bucky classified what they had as “diet kink”, since it wasn’t an all-consuming factor of their relationship. All things considered, they tended to have a lot of basic vanilla sex.

But the symbolism of the collar...that appealed to him greatly. 

Control and daddy issues, after all.

So it was with complete confidence that he held Steve’s eyes and said,

“Daddy, please put your collar on me.”

The sound that came from Steve was downright pornographic.

“Fuck, baby, my sweet boy, how did I get so lucky with you?” he groans, pulling Bucky in for a heated kiss.

“Get these fucking clothes off,” Bucky pants, pulling at buttons mostly one-handed while he clutches the box in the other. Steve nudges him gently, and he climbs off, rolls onto the bed as he hastily removes his own clothes. Steve gets naked, grabs a bottle of lube that had been conveniently placed under a pillow, and lays on his back.

“Let me see, baby,” he says, holding his hand out for the box. “I have to open it. Here. Get me ready, sweetheart.” They trade, Bucky taking the lube and handing Steve the collar. He straddles Steve’s thighs and eagerly squirts lube onto his fingers, slicking himself up and slipping two fingers inside while he coats Steve’s cock with his other hand. 

Steve lifts the collar from the box, then lifts the foam insert it was sitting on to reveal a long, thin object that reminds Bucky of the needle-like tools used to open the backs of some cell phones. He watches as Steve carefully inserts the tool where Bucky had noted the tiny hole earlier, and the metal falls open, revealing the latching mechanism. Steve returns the tool to the box and closes it, and Bucky can’t help but huff out a laugh, because he knows if it had been left to him to open the collar, he’d simply have tossed everything aside in his hurry to get it on, and probably have lost the ‘key’ in the process.

Steve sets the box on the nightstand and Bucky wipes his hands on his thighs as he moves up Steve’s body. He lines up, stops just shy of actually taking Steve inside him. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Steve says softly. 

Bucky leans forward as Steve reaches up. By unspoken agreement, they coordinate their movements. As the back of the necklace goes over Bucky’s head, Steve’s cock begins to slide inside him, and Bucky holds his breath. The lock engages with a soft snap as he bottoms out onto Steve and he exhales heavily, eyes fluttering closed. Steve’s hands gently cradle his face and pull him in for a soft, sweet kiss.

“My beautiful, sweet boy,” Steve murmurs against his lips. “All mine.”

“ _Daddy,”_ Bucky sobs, and the world spins as Steve flips them, puts Bucky on his back and begins to make love to him with long, gentle rolls of his hips.

It doesn’t take long. The air in the room is charged with emotion, and Bucky clings to Steve, arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him close as they kiss and rock together.

Steve pulls back slightly, just enough that he can run his fingers along the collar as he looks down at Bucky with his heart in his eyes. The collar is a comforting weight on his neck, and this time he doesn't try to hide the happy tears that slip from his eyes as he smiles back. Steve leans down, kisses his way along the column of his neck, kisses the collar, and that’s enough to send Bucky over. He comes, gasping Steve’s name, tightens his hold on the strong muscles caging him. 

“ _Baby,”_ Steve gasps, increasing the strength of his thrusts as he chases his own climax, coming just a few strokes later.

Bucky grabs a handful of hair and pulls Steve’s head up, kisses him deeply. 

“I love you,” he says for the hundredth time that day. He could say it a million more times and it still wouldn’t be enough.

Steve smiles, kisses his forehead, and strokes his fingers lovingly over the collar.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Ready for that shower now?”

Bucky laughs.

“Anything you want, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!
> 
> <https://hanitrash.tumblr.com/>
> 
> also, check out my published stuff? pretty please?
> 
> [https://www.amazon.com/Loralynne-Summers/](https://www.amazon.com/Loralynne-Summers/e/B00RC8DGGS?ref=sr_ntt_srch_lnk_1&qid=1577730376&sr=8-1)


End file.
